Capcom University
by FictionWriter34
Summary: When young Shaelyn White gets sent to a strange university, her life is changed dramatically, she meets many friends and new enemies, but what is the goal? To become a great Game designer. Shaelyn White and the Megaman Chars. (Games: Classic, X, Zero and Battle Network)
1. Chapter 1

Capcom University

Chapter 1: Arriving At CapU

(writer) Shae X Capcomer's 

Summary: Shae is an average teenager, but after she finished highschool, she was sent off to a special kind of university, one for those who are less than normal, but less then extrodinary as well, she meets awesome new friends and even a few enemies too, but overall, this was to be an exciting expiriance in CapU. 

Shae looked out of the window of the bus, she was excited to see what University her parents chose her to go to. "I hope it's the University of Saskatchewan! Or even the University of Toronto!" Shae said and looked at her bags she had with her. The bus eventually stopped, looking around to see if anyone was getting off, "Hey you!" The bus driver yelled at her. "Um... Me?" Shae asked, pointing to herself. "Yeah you, this is your stop, come on, we don't have all day here!" The bus driver shouted. Shae shrugged and got her bags, getting off the bus, closing her eyes, "Your University life is about to start now..." She spoke to herself. After taking a few breaths, she began to walk into the University grounds, looking around at some of the other students there. "Huh... Dosen't look much like the UofS or the UofT..." She spoke to herself, looking around some more. "Oh umm, excuse me." Shae said to a man wearing a karate Uniform, "Sorry to bother you but, what University is this?" She sked, pushing her glasses up her nose. "This University? This is Capcom University miss." The man spoke in a clear tone and walked off. Shae could not believe it, her parents sent her to this University? But... Why!? And more importantly, what would she fit into here?

"Oh man... this is a mistake, a BIG, mistake! oh god... oh god... Oh- Ah!" She jumped when she herd a bark behind her, seeing a robotic dog. "Oh... Umm... Hello there boy." She kneeled down beside the dog and scratched behind his ear, soon seeing the paper he had on his side and reading it. "Hello there, my name is Rush, I'll guid you to the registration area so you can sign in." She read aloud, "Well thank you Rush, lead the way~" she smiled and put her hands on her hips, grabbing her bags and following the dog. "Whoa... This is amazing now that I see more of it..." Shae looked around at the other characters there. "So, you live here Rush?" She asked the robotic dog, gettign a nodd and a bark from him in responce. "Cool." she replied and saw the registration desk, "I'll be good from here, alright Rush?" She smiled. Rush wagged his tail and barked, "Oh, and before you go, here." She took out the rest of her bus lunch, "You can have it." Shae held the sandwich out to him, the dog eating it fairly quickly, "See you Rush!" Shae shouted and ran to the registration Desk. "Oh man, I'm really excited for this, only a few steps away from getting into the University officialy." She smiled and walked forward. "Hello there, and welcome to Capcom University, I'm Kit, and I just need a little information from you." a Red haired female spoke to her. "Alright, sounds fairly simple. " Shae said and set her bags down. "Alright now, what is your hometown?" Kit asked her. "Prince Albert, Saskatchewan, Canada." Shae replied. "Alright, what are your gaming specialties?" Kit asked again. "Oh, umm... Platforming and either 3D or Sidescrolling is good." Shae smiled. "Alright and lastly, what are your powers?" Kit looked at the paper then back to Shae. "Oh umm... I'm good with..." Shae thought for a momet, "I'm good with using a Baton to attack, I took soem Karate, and I'm alright with using guns and blasters as weapons." Shae explained. 

Kit finished entering the information needed and looked up at Shae, "Alright Shae, now all you have to do is take your ID photo and you will be good to go~" She smiled. "Alright, thanks Kit!" Shae said and walked off to get her photo taken. "Alright Shae, all I need you to do is sit here and when I tell you to say is Capcom." a male said and went behind the camera. "Gotcha." Shae nodded and went to the stool, seeting as best as she could. "Alright, say Capcom." The male spoke. "Capcom~!" Shae smiled as the picture was taken. "Your picture will be dropped off at your room in a few minutes, you can go and relax now, and maybe check out the different clubs here." he suggested. "Heh, well thanks again." Shae got up and headed out. Shae looked arouns at the different programs they had going on there, Art, Science, training, even a swimming club there, none really got her attention until she got to the Sidescrolling Club. "Hmm... Hey, what's this club about?" She asked the peron behind the booth. "Well the Sidescrolling club is for people to test their skills and see if they, along with at least 10 others, can make a good-quality, Sidescrolling adventure game in the University, we go up against Sega Colligate, Collage of Nintendo, and even Game Freak Tech." The male spoke. "It can get intense." A female spoke. "Yeah, if you design a bad game, you could perminantly Game-Over." the male spoke again. Shae gulped slightly, but this would be her chance to create her own kind of game. "I'm in, pass me a form." She spoke and got a form to fill out. "Heh, good luck, but I'm not sure a girl will even make it that far in the challange." The male chuckled. "Bu bet you will never have met a girl like me." Shae winked and walked off to the dorm area.

"Alright, get registered, check, join a club, check, get to dorm room, in progress." Shae started to check off things on her list. "Alright, my room mate is a female named... Iris, hmm... That name sounds so familiar... Oh well." She shrugged and knocked on the door. The door opened a few seconds later and a female with Brown hair stood there, "Oh hello, you must be my roommate, my name is Iris, I'm pleased to meet you." She started. "Nice to meet you Iris, the name's Shaelyn White, but call me Shae~" Shae smiled. "Well come in, I already chose my bed, but I'm sure that it will work out." Iris stepped aside for the shorter Female. "It's fine, this side of the room will make it feel more like home to me." Shae stepped in and set her bags on the bed. "You have alot of things, do you need any help?" Iris looked at her. "I'm fine, just setting a few things out." Shae set a pictuer of her and her family on the nightstand and looked at it for a while. "Man... I've only been here for 2 hours and I already miss my family..." Shae sighed. Iris looked over to her and sat on the bed beside her, "Cheer up, I'm sure that things will get better around here, besides, classes start tomorrow and that will be our chance to meet some new people." She smiled a bit, making Shae smile back. "You're right Iris, I just hope to have a good year here." Shae giggled and looked at her things around the room. "Well, all set, now all there is to do is attend classes, hopefully ace them and become a game designer." Shae smiled and looked at her list. "Looks like you have things pretty organized." Iris smiled. "Yep... And my dream... Is gonna be big." Shae smiled and looked at her posters of different game characters with a smile.


	2. Friends and Enemies

Chapter 2: The First day, the First Friend, and the First Enemy

(writer) Shae x Capcomer's

Summary: Shae starts her first day at Capcom University, going to Sidescrolling adventure Technique class with Iris, meeting up with a few of Iris' other friends, but during their lesson Shae is interupted by a boy named Lan Hikari and his group, will Shae manage to keep her cool on the first Day of School? Or will her plan flare up in her face. 

The bell rang on campus, signaling that the first day of school was about to start. "Come on Iris, let's go! I have all my books, papers and pencils." Shae said with excitment. "Calm Down Shae, we still have 15 minutes before we need to be in class, besides, I want to introduce you to a few of my friends." Iris smiled and headed out. "Hey! Wait for me!" Shae yelled and followed Iris.

"Oh, I forgot something, wear this." Iris held out a bandana with a 'C/U' on it. "What's this for?" Shae asked, looking at the Bandana. "It's the school colours, Alot of people wear something that symbolizes that they are from here." Iris winked and started walking again.

Shae shrugged and tied the Bandana around her neck, following the other female to campus. "So who are your friends Iris?" Shae asked and looked up at the female. "Well, they are interesting, unlike normal friends, but I don't really know what normal is for you, sadly." Iris admitted to her. "Well... I'm sure I'll get along fine with them." Iris smiled to Shae as she walked over to to a group of people.

"Hello everyone, sorry I am late." Iris spoke to the group. "That's fine, glad you made it though." Spoke a tall male with long hair. Shae tilted her head to the side, "Oh, I'd like you to meet my friends Shae, this is X, Zero, Axl, Lumine and Ailia." Iris introduced her to them. "Oh, hello there, my name is Shae, pleased to meet you." Shae smiled. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Axl, the sharp shooter." A male that was a bit taller than her spoke. "Axl, calm down... My name is Lumine." A male with lavender hair said. "I'm Ailia, I'm surprized that a human was sent to this school to be honest." A female with blond hair smiled. "My name is Zero, I'm sure that you can do well at this school, with the rest of us too that is." The blond male chuckled. "I guess that leaves me, I'm Megaman X, but just call me X." A male with blue armor spoke.

Shae felt her heart skip a beat, "P-pleased to meet you, X." She smiled with a bit of a blush. "Well let's go! We don't want to miss classes." Axl said and started to lead Lumine to one of the schools on campus. "Well, Axl is right, let's go." Zero sighed and followed Axl and Lumine, Iris walking beside him and Ailia following. "Shall we go Shae?" X looked at the brunette. "O-oh! Of course." Shae smiled and walked beside X.

Once they got inside the school, they looked around, characters who were experts at sidescrolling adventure games were all there in the autitorium. "Hey! X, over here!" Shae looked and saw a male, simmiler to X, waving them over. "Come on Shae, there are some others you may want to meet." X spoke and led the girl towards the other male. "Hey X, glad you made it to classes." The male spoke, "Who is your friend?" He asked. "Oh, this is Shae, Shae, I'd like you to meet Megaman, Protoman, Bass, Quint, Zero 2, Copy X, Cyber-Elf X, and Elpizo." X introduced her to them.

"Wow, so you guys have known each other for a while huh?" Shae asked. "Ever since we started." Quint spoke with a smile. "Wow, I still can't believe that I am here, I'm both excited and nervous." Shae sat down beside X and got out a textbook. "Well it will be alright, besides, you have us to help you out." X spoke before the Professor walked in. 

"Good morning class, I'm Dr. Y Hikari, and I'll be your teacher for the upcoming semesters." A male spoke at the front, "Now before we begin, I'd like to tell you that I see many future gaming stars here, but I can't help you unless you try your best." Dr. Hikari spoke. "Before we start, I must tell you, I see some future gaming stars here. But be warned, in order to pass the test, you must be in the top 15 in class, and believe me, I am fairly picky when I choose-" He was cut off when the doors flung open. Everyone gasped and turned to look at who was standing there. "Ah, M-miss Amateratsu, it is quite a surprise to see you here." Dr. Hikari said.

"Whoa man! That's Okami Amateratsu! She achieved the world record for greatest game with the code in that memory chip." Shae whisper-shouted to the others. "And she won the nintendo seal as well, and she's a Capcomer!" Axl commented. "Sorry to be so sudden, I just wanted to see the, new heroes that are joining the program." Ammateratsu started. "Well, I'm sure they would like some imspirational words, if you don't mind." Dr. Hikari looked at her. "Very well then. In this program, I plan to make grat characters into Greater characters, not medeocer characters into... Alright Characters. At the end of this simester, there will be an exam... Fail, and you are out of this program." Ammateratsu spoke, "I now hope that you are fully inspired.. Good day." Ammateratsu left the autitorium and closed the doors.

"Now, let's start with something simple, who can give me the 5 elements to a decent power-shot?" He looked around at everyone. Shae thought for a moment before putting her hand up, "Yes miss White?" He looked at her. "Well there is first off, the suriation of the blast, how far it travels before it explodes, and-" Shae was cut off when a Blast shot wizzed past her. "Whoops, sorry about that, couldn't resist." A boy about Shae's age chuckled. "Lan... Are you tring to get expelled?" Another male that looked almost the same to the boy spoke. "Relax, it's totally fine." He smirked and walked down the stairs, "Sorry about that chick." Shae growled a bit.

"Late for classes as usual Lan?" Dr. Hikari spoke. "Sorry Dad, but I couldn't help it, I'm used to sleeping in still." Lan chuckled a bit. "Well in that case, Class, this is my Son, Lan Hikari and his partner ." Dr. Hikar spoke in a clear voice. "W-wait! These two are Net navi and Net op!?" Shae herd Axl speak. "Oh man..." Shae whispered. "Yeah, it's pretty big deal, Also, I'm a little late because my friends forgot to wake us up.." Lan chuckled, "They are Chaud, , Justice, , Raika, , Malu, , Jasmine, , I could go on forever with the list."

Shae put her hand up again, "Umm... Should I continue or..?" She asked. "It's fine, Lan and have explained enough." Dr. Hikari chuckled. Lan smirked and winked at Shae, making her growl and sink into her seat, "Ugh..." She glared at the male as he went to his seat. "Relax Shae... It's not like they are that big around here..." X assured her and turned back to the board. "Now class, open your text books and open to chapter one on the studies of the 8-bit era." Dr. Hikari instructed.

"Psst! Hey! You!" Shae jumped a bit, and turned around, "What is i- Oh... Umm.. H-hey." she blushed and looked up at a boy with White and black hair. "I'm really sorry to bother you, I'm Chaud Blaze." he spoke in a calm tone. "Sh-Shaelyn White." Shae smiled a bit. "I was wondering if I could borrow a pencil from you." Chaud asked. "Of course." Shae got a pecil out of her case and handed it to him. "Could I also have one, I forggot everything back in my room." Lan chuckled nervously. Shae rolled her eyes. "here, borrow mine." Another student said. "Thanks man." Lan took the pencil and leaned back in his desk, relaxing. Shae growled at Lan again, there was no way HE earned his way into this un iversity like she did.


End file.
